The autunm
by kazehaya fajara
Summary: Haruno sakura adalah wanita yang cantik energik dan periang tapi hidupnya berubah semenjak bertemu dengan sasuke hidupnya lebh berwarna tapi di saat bersamaan mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit. "Jika aku ada satu kesempatan ssajaaku akan mengerahkan segalanya untuk satu harapan ituu.
1. Chapter 1

Jika saja ada satu kesempatan untuk bisa mengubah semuanya, aku akan mempertaruhkan untuk itu. Tapi, sayang sekali –daun yang jatuh berguguran tak akan pernah bisa bersatu kembali dengan pohonnya.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, misstypo(s)**

 **A/N: Terinspirasi dari novel Autumn In Paris © Ilana Tan**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Autumn**

 **"** Sakura, tunggu!" panggil seorang pria berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dari kejauhan sambil menginstruksikan orang yang ia panggil agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Pria berambut jabrik itu kemudian mendekat.

"Jangan pergi dulu Sakura, bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" ujar pria berambut jabrik itu melanjutkan ucapannya pada wanita yang ia panggil dengan nama Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Aku sudah lelah dan aku ingin beristirahat," jawab wanita berambut pink sebahu itu dengan nada malas pada pria jabrik itu, Naruto.

"Tapi sebentar saja tidak sampai satu jam, aku mohon." Wajah Naruto memelas sambil memohon pada Sakura. Wanita yang menjadi pujaan hatinya sejak ia menginjak bangku SMA.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan dengarkan," ucap Sakura dengan nada agak sinis sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tanda ia serius ingin mendengarkan perkataan dari Naruto.

"Eh anoooo, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Aku yang traktir, restauran apapun aku pasti sanggupi." Naruto memohon dengan wajah yang semakin memelas.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada penuh keraguan sambil tersenyum jahat. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa, traktir aku di restauran yang baru buka di seberang Jalan Hashirama, bagaimana?" tantang Sakura pada orang yang mengajaknya makan bersama.

Sedangkan orang yang ditantang menunjukkan wajah pucat. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba pucat pasi, mengingat restauran yang Sakura sebutkan adalah restauran yang terkenal selain karena rasa makanannya yang lezat tetapi juga karena harganya yang cukup tinggi dan mungkin Naruto tidak sanggup membayarnya.

"Ehh disana ya? Bagaimana ya Sakura," ucap Naruto ragu dan wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Kau bilang restauran apapun itu kau akan menyanggupi?" ucap Sakura menagih perkataan pria mengajaknya makan bersama. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku pulang saja." Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum jahat. Berharap Naruto akan menyerah. Saat Sakura hendak beranjak Naruto tersadar dari rasa bingungnya.

"Matte, baiklah baiklah kita pergi ke restauran itu sekarang," ucap Naruto dengan gaya yang dibuat seyakin mungkin, berusaha menahan Sakura agar tetap mau pergi makan bersama dengannya. Namun di sisi lain Naruto bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri. "Hmm.. bagaimana aku membayar semua makanan yang dipesan nanti, padahal gaji bulan ini baru saja aku dapatkan," batin Naruto bicara. "Apa yang kau pikirkan baka! Uang bisa dicari, yang penting sekarang adalah berkencan dengan Sakura! Mimpimu sejak SMA akan terwujud! Hehe." Suara hati Naruto kini yang berbicara berusaha meyakinkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sakura telah sampai di restauran yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang ramah. Dan begitu masuk ke dalamnya, Naruto dan Sakura dibuat tercengang. Restauran dengan tampilan begitu mewah dan desain yang menakjubkan. Tempat duduk yang terlihat agak klasik namun terlihat mewah dengan penataan yang rapi menunjukkan kelasnya yang tinggi. Lampu-lampu kristal terlihat di langit-langit menambah sempurna restauran di seberang Jalan Hashirama itu.

"Apa aku bisa membayar semua makanan yang dipesan di restauran semewah ini?" pikir Naruto penuh keraguan. Seolah kembali pada pergulatan batinnya yang tadi. Namun ia harus menjaga image-nya yang susah payah ia tunjukkan pada wanita pujaannya. Naruto kemudian sadar dari pikirannya.

"Sakura mari duduk disana?" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk meja kosong di sebelah dinding kaca yang menunjukkan pemandangan Jalan Hashirama pada Sakura yang tengah melihat sekeliling restaura.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura menerima ajakan Naruto.

Mereka kemudian duduk dan memesan beberapa makanan yang terlihat lezat dan minuman yang segar.

 **.**

 **.**

Satu setengah jam telah berlalu bagi mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menghabiskan makan malam di restauran mewah itu. Naruto pun kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan dan seorang pelayan pun menghampiri mereka untuk memberikan tagihannya.

"Ini Tuan, tagihannya." Pelayan itu dengan sopan memberikan kertas kecil berisi angka yang harus dibayar pada Naruto.

"Naniiii!" Naruto begitu kaget melihat angka-angka yang berbaris rapi di kertas kecil yang ia pegang. Wajahnya pun menjadi pucat.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat kaget dan sepertinya Sakura sudah mengetahui ekspresi yang akan di tunjukkan Naruto saat melihat angka-angka itu.

"Nandemonai Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut karena memikirkan gajinya bsebulan yang akan habis hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Naruto terlihat lemas dan Sakura tersenyum puas melihat Naruto dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Naruto, daijobu? Kau begitu lemas," tanya Sakura sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang masih agak pucat.

"Hehe, daijobu Sakura-chan aku hanya kekenyangan saja," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita berpisah, jaa matta ne Naruto-kun dan terima kasih atas makan malamnya," ucap Sakura yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

CUP!

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam setelah kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik itu.

"Sampai jumpa di kantor Naruto-kun!" Sakura berpamitan dengan senyum manisnya pada Naruto yang masih tidak sadar lalu beranjak hendak pulang. Sesaat kemudian Naruto antara sadar dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa itu tadi? Apakah hanya mimpi? Apakah ini nyata?" Naruto akhirnya benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. "Yeay!" Naruto pun melompat kegirangan seteelah sadar bahwa orang yang mencium pipinya tadi adalah wanita pujaan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE..**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : OOC, GAJE, TYPO,NEWBIE**

Naruto selalu memikir kan kejadian semalam dia tidak percaya bhawa seorang sakura haruno mencium pipinya, semalaman dia tidak tidur selalu memkrkan kejadian itu berulang ulang, "rasanya seperti mimpi, haruno sakura apa itu tanda kau sudah mau membuka jalan hatimu, hoho aku rasa aku akan memiliki mu "...

Pukul 10.00 pagi

"Krringgggg, kringggggg kringgg" jam beker berbunyi.

"Arrergghhhhhhhhh, mengganggu saja" tuuiiinggg sakura melemparkan jam nekernya hingga tak berbunyi lagi. Tiba2 dia berpikir "tunggu dulu kenapa aku memasang jam beker pada hari minggu?... ayahhh ! Matanya terbelalak melihat jam dinding menunjukan jam 10.30. "Drtt drrtt ddrrttt " "ya halo ayah ayah maaf aku sedang macet nanti aku tlpn jika sudah sampai bandara" sakura langsng menutp tlpn tnpa membiarkan ayahnya berbicara...

"Sialllll, kenapa aku harus telat" sakura lansng berpakaian dan langsng mengendarai mobilnya dngn cepat dia pun sudah tdk pduli bhwa dia tidak mandi atau pun cuci muka sedkt pun.

Sesampainya di bandara.

"Ayahhhh kemari aku di sebelah sini" sakura melambaikan tanganya agar ayahnya menuju kemari,

"Kau kenapa lama sekali sakura ayah sampai2 sudah tua menunggu mu di bandara ini"

"Hahaha ayah kan emang sudah tua" balas sakura dngn gelak tawa di antara merka berdua.

Bruaak "maaf aku ceroboh nona" pria tampan dngn rambut hitam itu menolong nya " maaf kan aku sekali lagi aku ceroboh kau tidak apa apa nona" sasuke membantu mengangkatnya berdiri.

" ya tak apa" aku baik2 saja" ucap sakura.

"Kalo begitu pergi nona sekali lagi aku mnta maaf" sasuke pun pergi

"Pria itu tampan sekali, aku lupa unk berkenalan apa aku bisa bertemu dngn nya lagi ya" sakura bergumam sendiri

KONOHA RADIO CENTRE

Sakura semenjak bertmu sasuke dia sepertiny terhipnotis dia selalu terbayang2 akan dirinya. Dia berharap agar dpt kesempatan k2 untuk bisa bertemu lagi.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi,aku ini bodoh sekali kenapa malah diam dan bengong sakura bakka" gumamnya

"SAKURA CHAAAAANNNNNN " teriak seormg gadis berambut pirang berkulit putih.

"Iya iya inoooo ada apa aku tidak tuli jng berteriak seperti itu" balasnya sedikit kesal dngn sahabtnya.

" apa? Tidak tuli lalu dari tadi aku memamggl mu selama 10 mnt kau tak dengar?apa itu bukan tuli "

"Aku dengar kok? Cuman ya aku lagi tak ingn hiraukan" bantahnya.

"Apa jangan2 kau sedang memikirkan si uzumaki? Tanya ino dngn nada menggoda.

" hah ? Tidak aku tdk memikrnya

"Hehhh? Masa? Ku dengar minggu malam kmrn kau kencan dngn dia? Tanya ino

" kau tau darimna ? "

"Haha aku tau segalanya lah, mengaku lah"

"Ya aku memang makan tp itu kan kencan ingat dan aku tidak memikrnya, aku sedang memikrnya laki2 yang baru saja kmrn yg kutemui di.. " sakura menutp mulut "sial aku keceplosan

"Ahh siapa itu? "Dngn nada kaget

kaget"Ino kau itu kepo, aku mau pergi makan siang? " sakura bangkit dari tmpt kerjanya lalu pergi...

"Aku mau makan apa ya? Hmmm " pikirnya sambl berjalan keluar.

Tiba2 dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok yg dia pernh temui di bandara. " apa aku sedanf bermimpi? Apa dia apa dia?...

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : OOC, GAJE, TYPO,NEWBIE**

Dengan sedikit keberanian sakura menuju pria tersebut,selangkah demi selangkah meskipun degup jntungnya berdebar cepat dia tetap memberanikan diri. "Apakah itu dia bagaimana kalo salah orang aku pasti malu" pikirnya dalam hati. Saat sakura benar2 d belakamg pria itu tiba2 pria itu berbalik dengan tiba2 ke belekang dan " awwww panas"teriak sakura saat tanganya terkena kopi. "Maaf nona aku tak melihat maaf maaf" laki2 itu meminta maaf sambil membersihkan tangan sakura. "Apa kau tidak apa2? Terasa sakit? " tanya pria tersebut. Sakura tidak bisa menjawab karna dia memanng irang itu dia adalah org yg merebut hatinya saat pertama kali berjumpa, "aku tidak apa2 sedikit di beri obat akan sembuh" ucap sakura. Kalo begitu sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mentraktir makan siang bagaimana?"tawar pria tersebut. "Baiklah aku mau"sakura pun tidak menolak dngn ajakanya.

"Eh ngmng2 siapa nama mu nona?" Tanya pria tersebut. "Aku sakura,haruno sakura" jawab sakura dngn senyuman termanisnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh iya, aku sasuke, uciha sasuke salam kenal" ucap sasuke sembari menjabat tangan sakura. "Eh ngomong2 sakura san sedang istirahat atau hanya jalan2 saja disni?"tanya nya. "Aku sedang istirahat makan siang kebetulan makanan di kantin sedang tidak selera jadi aku keluar". Jawab sakura. "Tapi kau apa masih sakit kah tangan mu? Atau apa perlu kita obati dulu?". Tanya sasuke dengan nada khwatir.

" hehe tenang saja aku tidak apa2 kau jangan khawatir begitu luka segini masih jauh dari jantungku kok". Canda gurau nya membuat obrolan menjadi hangat.

obrolan pun berlangsung panjang selama hampir 1 jam lebih."oh ya aku harus masuk kantor dulu waktunya bekerja, senang mengobrol dengan mu sasuke. Dah " sakura melambaikan tangannya... dan sasuke pun mulai membuka selembar kertas dan menghela napas yang panjang "huffft, aku harus mulai mencarinya" sasuke pun bangkit dan meninggalkan cafe.

3 HARI KEMUDIAN...

di hari minggu saat sakura dan ino libur mereka seperti biasa menghabis kan gaji mereka untuk membeli pakaian sepatu dll (kalian tau lah wanita hehe). "Hei hei sakura lihat pria itu tampan sekali" ucap ino sambil menunjuk orang yang di tuju. "Omg dia?" Sakura terlihat kaget untuk beberapa kalinya dia bertemu sasuke dan seperti di takdir kan bahwa dia itu adalah jodoh nya.

"Kau kenal dia sakura?" Tanya ino menyelidik.

"Hanya kenalan saja kok, itu juga aku baru kenalan kemarin kemarin" jawab sakura dengan ketawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau kenalkan dia kepada ku titik !"

"Baiklah ayo kesana" ajak sakura.

Mereka pun mendekati pria tersebut. "Ehh hai sasuke san kita bertemu lagi" sapa sakura. "Ohh sakura hehe iya kita bertemu lagi, kau sedang apa disini? Tanya sasuke "aku berbelanja hehe kau tau lah wanita," ino mengsikut kecil perut sakura "aww ino, oh iya kenalkan teman ku ino" ino mengulurkan tangan "yamanaka ino salam kenal" sambil tersenyum. "Ya aku uchiha sasuke salam kenal".

"Ngomong2 kau sedang apa sasuke sendirian di tempat ini?" Tanya sakura. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang saja" jawabnya.

"Pacar mu kah uchiha san? " celetuk ino, celetukan ino membuat sakura seperti jatuh dari langit. "Ahh tidak aku tidak punya pacar, aku menunggu seorang yang penting bisa di bilang keluarga ku" jawab sasuke. Jawaban sasuke membuat sakura lega. Setidaknya membuat sakura berpikir memang dia di lahirkan untuk dirinya.

Drrtt drrrrrttt drrttt

Sasuke langsung membaca sms yang masuk, lalu menghela napas panjang nampak seperti kekecewaan, "ada apa uchiha san kau jadi nampak murung seperti itu?" Tanya ino. "Tidak, hanya saja orang yg mau kutemui itu tiba2 tidak bisa ke tempt ini dia memintaku ke tempatnya" sasuke terlihat kecewa dan beranjak dari kursnya "kalo begitu aku pamit, bye"

"Aku membenci musim gugur sangat sangat" sasuke bergumam sendiri sembari meneteskan air mata sepanjang jalan...

FLASHBACK ON

saat sasuke berumur 9 tahun, di musim gugur sasuke harus menerima kematian ibunya

Sasuke tak pernah mengetahui sakit yang di derita ibunya, saat sasuke mengetahui dia begitu sakit, bahkan dia menyalahkan tuhan kenapa harus secepat ini? Dan merasa tak adil. sejak saat itu dia membenci musim gugur dimana pun itu kapan pun itu selamanya. Sasuke percaya kalo saja tidak ada musim gugur kalo saja dia tau hidup ibunya akan berakhir di musim ggur sasuke ingin sekali saja mengatakan terimakasih untuk segalanya dan mencintai ibunya sampai sasuke mati.

FLASH BACK OFF

Sesampainya sasuke di sebuah cafe dia langsung menghampiri pria tersebut, pria tersebut tergolong sudah sekitar 50an."apakah anda fugaku?" Tanya sasuke "iya, kau pasti sasuke" pria tersebut menjulurkan tanganya, keduanya pun berjabat tangan.

"Ada kabar apa tentang tanaka?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan antusiasnya.

Sasuke menarik napas yang panjang kumpulkan keberanian" tanaka sudah meninggal tuan fugaku 10 tahun yang lalu, dan aku disini untuk memberikan mu surat dari tanaka"

Fugaku seperti di sambar petir di siang bolong kaget seperti tak percaya."apa ini ?" Tanya fugaku. "Anda baca saja itu adalah wasiat dari tanaka".jwab sasuke.

Fugaku lagi2 terbelalak matanya saat membaca wasiat dari tanaka" apa anda ini anaku sasuke kun?" Tanya fugaku dengan hati2. "Iya tuan aku adalah anak dari tanaka(sorry guys ane gatau nama ibu sasuke) terserah anda jika mau percaya atau tidak aku tidak menuntut sepeser pun dari anda, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir ibu saya kepada anda" jawab sasuke dengan tegasnya.

Memang dari matanya mirip dengan fugaku " sasuke san bagaimana ibu mu meninggal" tanya hati2 fugaku."ibuku leukimia"jwabnya dengan lwmas.

"Aku tak pernah tahu tanaka mempunyai seorang anak dan lagi dia tak pernh beritahuku dia punya penyakit " ucap fugaku dngn nada menyesal. "Mungkin karna kau meninggalkanya ke luar negeri saat ibuku mengandung diriku" balas sinis sasuke. "Sasuke bukanua aku meninggalkan ibu mu saat itu. Masa yang sulit bagi perusahaan. Yang sedang ku jalani, aku ingin menhubungi dia tapi nomornya selalu tak aktif, " menghela napas panjang "tapi tenang saja bagaimana juga kau anak tanaka anak ku juga aku mengakui mu dan aku akan memberi tahu keluarga ku tentang keberadaan mu tapi aku butuh waktu" ucap fugaku.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" jawab sasuke. Mungkin sasuke tidak percaya dengan jawaban fugaku, akan menolak dan membantah keberadaannya, obrolan mereka, berlangsng cukup lama meskipun. Agak canggung tapi semua nampak baik, untuk pertama kalinya sasuke tersenyum, "ibu ayah memang orang baik apa yg ibu katakan tentangnya tidaklah bohong"ucapnya dalam hati sambil berjalan, keluar cafe...

Pada keesokan,harinya

Seperti. Biasa kehidupan sasuke berjalan seperti biasa tapi entah kenapa dia sangat ingin mendengarkan radio, setelah berselang beberapa menit dia menemukan radio yg bner2 nyaman denganya dan yg membuatnya nyaman adalah suara dari penyiar tersebut ya dia adalah haruno sakura dari konoha radio centre."suara gadis ini benar2 membius ku, wanita yang penuh semangat"ucapnya sambil penuh semnagt..

Sasuke memutuskan, untuk menemuinya dia rasa haruno sajura lag yang mengubah semuanya, dengan senyumnya yg riang dan penuh semngat.

KONOHA RADIO CENTRE

"Hei sakura ada yang mencari mu dia sedang menunggu mu di lobby"ucap salah satu teman kantornya."siapa dia?"sakura tanya dengan rasa penasaran."tak tahu yang jelas dia tampan sekali"ucap temanya. "Tampan? Laki2? Apakah mungkin?"pikir sakura

Sakura menemuinya sakura pun kaget apa yang dia lihat.. ya yang mencarinya adalah seorang uchiha sasuke. Dengan gugup sakura mendekati pria itu."ehhh h-hai sasuke san" sapa sakura sambil melambaikan tanganya. "Hai, sakura chan maukah kau menemani, aku makan siang?" Ajak sasuke tanpa basa basi yang membuat sakura kaget setengah mati."ah apa? Maaf maksd ku ini belum jam makan makan siang ku maukah kau menunggu 10 menit saja?" Ucap sakura, "baiklah, aku akan menunggu"balas sasuke.

Hati sakura dag dig dug der "tenang sakura tenang"ucapnya dlam hati.

jam makan suang pun telah tiba sasuke dan sakura pun pergi, tapi ada seseorang pria berambut kuning yg terasa panas melihat mereka berdua, dia adalah uzumaki naruto."siapa yang bersama sakura itu? Beraninya dia mengambil sakura ku"cibirnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengajak sakura ke cafe pertama kali dia kenalan "hei apakah kau ungat ini kan, cafe yang pernah kau tumpahkan coffe pada ku?"ucap sakura. " hehe iya benar juga ya, waktu itu aku kaget tiba kau ada di hadapan ku jadi ya kau yang jadi korban sakura chan hehe maaf ya" jawabnya., mereka hanyub dalam obrolan yang sangat menyenangkan... saat sakura melihat jam tangan yang di lingkarkan di l3ngan kirinya dia tersadar, bahwa ia telat "eh sasukw kun sepertinya, aku telat untuk masuk ke kantor lagi aku harus pergi sekrangn sebelum nenek tsunade itu marah2 ga jelas"ucapnya dengan panik, "kalo begitu aku antar, bagaimana?" Tawar sasuke. "Jika itu tidak merepotkan"balas sakura.

"Ahh tidak kok sudah kewajiban ku, aku yg mengajak aku juga harus mengembalikan hehe, kalo begitu ayo sakura chan"..

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

 **Warning : gaje,ooc,typo,craikpair**

Sesampainya sasuke mengantarkan sakura ke tempat di kerja, dia pun langsung pergi pulang, di tengah perjalan pulang sasuke tiba2 mobil sasuke di salip oleh sebuah motor sporty dan sasuke harus menepi. "Hei orang gila apakau tidak mengendarai benda itu?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk orang tersebut. Pria itu langsng menghampiri sasuke dan membuka helmnya, pria itu adalah uzumaki naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya kau siapanya sakura akhir2 kau dekat dengan dia" tanya naruto.

"Apa urusan mu, aku tidak kenal kau? Dan yang terpenting hanya ingin bertanya seperti itu kau hampir membuat ku terluka" jawabnya dengn penuh amarah dan menunjuk2 ke arah naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku uzumaki naruto, aku calon pacarnya, jadi jangan kau dekat2 denganya kalau kau ingin selamat"ancamnya kepada sasuke.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak pernah takut ? Dan apa katamu tadi calon pacar? Kau itu bodoh yah, kau itu belum jadi pacarnya jadi berhenti lah menyuruh ku menjauhi dia" ucap sasuke...

Tangan naruto sudah mengepal dan sangat gemas ingin memukul wajah nya yg tampan itu, saat naruto mulai mengangkat tanganya dan meluncurkan pukulanya, pukulanya langsung di tangkap sasuke. "Kau mau berkelahi? " ucap sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah naruto.

Prritttttt pritttt

Seorang polisi melerai mereka agar tidak bertengkar, "awas kau, kau beruntung" ancam naruto sambil menunjuk2 kepada sasuke. "Aku tak pernah takut dengan mu jabrik" ejek sasuke...

3 hari kemudian.

Drttt drtttt drrttt, getar hp sakura membangunnyakan dari tidurnya dan itu membuatnya kesal di hari liburnya " hei apakah kau tak tau aku sedang tidur nyenyak, bisakah aku tenang di hari liburku"bentaknya. "Anoo maaf, kalo begitu sakura chan aku hanya ingim mengajak mu sarapan" setelah dia mendengar suara yang dia kenal sakura pun laget dan berubah 180˚ "sasuke kun maaf aku tak tahu kalo kau yabg menelpon, kalo begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu temui aku di taman kota 10menit lagi"ucapnya dngn nada lemah lembut."baiklah sakura chan".. dalam keadaan sangat malu sakura ingin sekali berteriak karana tingkajnya yg membuat malu dirinua sendiri dan hamlir batal sarapan bersama dengan sasuke.

DI TAMAN KOTA

Sakura saat ini berpakaian, serba pink agar terlihat manis di depan sasuke. Sakura, melihat sasuke dari kejauhan, sasuke segera melambaikan tanagan agar dia tahu keberadaanya. "Ohayou sasuke kun maaf soal tadi aku tak sadar diri" ucapnya sambil menahan malu.

"Hehe tak apa, tak kusangka haruno sakura gadis yang menyeramkan juga saat sedang di gannggu" goda sasuke. "Maaf aku minta maaf sasuke kun"sakura pun membungkuk sambil menahan malu karna berbuat seperti itu.

"Sudah sudah aku hanya menggoda mu, apapun itu sikap sakura chan aku tetap menyukainya" ucapnya dengan lembut. Di seberang jalan tak sengaja naruto melihat mereka jalan2 di taman "kurang ajar aku kurang cepat , aku tak boleh kalah" ucapbya dalam hati sambil memukul batang pohon.

"Hei sakura , apakah kau mau aku belikan es krim itu seperti nya enak?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk penjual es krim di tamn, "hemm aku mau, aku mau rasa stroberi" jawab sakura sambil mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah tuan puteri" godanya.

Sasuke langsung menuju ke penjual, es krom tersebut setelah membeli 2 es krim itu tiba2 ada seseorang yang menbrak sasuke yang membuat es krimnya jatoh ke tanah, "hei kau punya mata?" Ucapnya "maaf aku lakukan itu dengan sengaja" ucap si pria yang menebrak. Saat sasuke nelihat pria itu "hah ternyata itu kau jabrik? Kau mencari gara2 di tempat umum lag maaf aku tak akan terpancing aku bukan orang bodoh seperti kau" jawab dengan sinis.

"Apa maksd mu ? aku bodoh kau sendiri, cukuran macam apa itu rambut mu lebh bodoh tingkah ku?"balas naruto. "Sudahilah pertamgkaran yang bodoh ini sekarang siapa yang mendapatkan sakura dengan cara yang sportif dia harus menjauhinya? Bagaimama naruto?" Tantang sasuke, "baiklah aku, tak akan takut dengan tantangan itu lagi pula sakura memilih ku" ucap naruto dengan pedenya.

mulai saat itu rivalitas mereka sangat tinggi mereka berdua seperti orang bodoh tapi rival, ini membuay mereka semakin dekat bukan sebagai musuh tapi teman baik, berbagai cara naruto mendekati sakura begitu pun sasuke...

Krriiiiiiiibggggg kriiiiinggg

"Hei hei sakura cepat kau dengarkan radio ayo cepat" ucap, ino

"Ada apa ino? Memangnya radio, kita mau meledak hahh?

"Sudah jangan banyak nanya kau akan menyesal jika tidak mendengarnya!"

"Baiklah bailah" sakura pun langsnung menyalakan radio, tiba2 sakura terkejut dengab apa yang dia dengar di radio. Dan ternyata sasuke sedang menelpon radio di secmen CURAHAN HATIMU. Sasuke di sana mengeluarkan perasanya kepada seseorang wanita yang membuat dia selalu tersenyum. "Nona SH mungkin aku baru pertama kali mengajak kencan wanita dari radio, kalo kau tak ada acara hari ini datang lah ke cafe majikaru star bersama ku"ucapnya. "Wah kau baru pertama kali mengajak dengan cara ini sasuke san?"tnya seorang penyiar. "Iya dia adalah wanita yg periang, kadang agak galak kalo aku membangunkannya di pagi hari tapi itu yang membuat ku tertarik padanya".ucap sasuke. "Woww sepertinya kau benar2 menyukainya ya?". Ucap seorang penyiar yang satunta

"Iya , boleh kah aku minta tolong, putarkan lagu KUCHIZUKE DIAMOND dari WEAVER" ucap sasuke.

sakura yang sedang mendengarkan radio tersebut dengan cepat mengambil handponenya dan langsung menghubungi sasuke

"emmm halo sasuke kun, de-dengan ajakan mu tadi aku sedang tidak sibuk malam ini jadi aku mau " ucap sakura dengan agak gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup sakura baru saja di ajak kencan secara tidak langsung tapi di utarakan lewat radio.

"emm baiklah sampai jumpa jam 7 malam bye sakura chan " ucapnya sambil menutup teleponnya.

Sakura sangat senang sekali sampai-sampai dia memerlukan ino untuk memilih baju mana yang harus di pakai sakura untuk malam nanti. Hampir 2jam mereka mencocok-cocokan baju mana yang akan membuat sakura lebih cantik dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya.

"haaahhhhh aku menyerah"keluh ino.

"woy ino jangan begitu katanya kau mau membantuku"

"iya tapi aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana, aku saran kan untuk ini kau tidak mau dan ini tidak mau juga"ucap ino sambil memegang baju di lengan kiri kanannya.

Sakura menjatuhkan diri ke kasur "habis aku terlalu bingung ino aku harus tampil seperti apa di depannya" ucapnya dengan nada putus asa.

"mmmmm tunggu sebentar"ino berpikir.

"kalau kau baru berpikir sekarang waktunya tidak akan cukup".

"hei hei jangan meledek ku, aku punya ide bagaimana kalo kita ke nene tsunade saja, kau lihat kan meskipun dia sudah berumur tapi dia masih terlihat muda kan"

"hmm iya juga ya baiklah".

 **Pukul 07.00am**

"tok tok tok"

"dia datang, apa kau sudah siap sakura? Ucap ino panik

"emm he'em, hufffttt" sakura menarik napasnya agar tidak gugup.

Ino segera membuka kan pintu. Dan seorang uciha sasuke yang begitu tampan dengan setelan hitamnya dan dasi kupu-kupu yang rapih membuat ino menganga.

"sa-sa-sasuke san kau benar-benar tampan" ucap kagum ino

"terima kasih ino, ngomong-ngomong dimana sakura chan? "tanya nya sambil agak melihat ke dalam apartemen.

"dia di dalam ayo masuk sasuke". Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam apartemen dan dia pun kagum akan sosok sakura yang sangat begitu menawan dengan gaun merahnya dengan sepatu high heels merah.

"wowww sakura chan kau begitu cantik malam ini aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa? "ucapnya kagum.

"sudah sudah kalian pergi hus hus, semoga malam kalian menyenangkan"ucap ino sambil mendorong mereka keluar dari apartemen...

 **Sesampainya di restoran.**

" hehe maaf sakura membawa mu ke restoran yang tidak begitu mewah"ucap sasuke.

"hehe iya tidak apa-apa sasuke kun kurasa restoran ini sangat nyaman karna suasana yang simple di tambah iringan music clasic".

"benarkah kau menyukainya? Syukurlah kalo begitu hehe, sakura chan aku ada sesuatu kejutan untuk mu tunggu sebentar" sasuke pergi ke arah belakang panggung music.

Dari atas panggung sasuke memegang sebuah gitar. "malam ini aku bersama wanita cantik yang berada di sebelah sana" lampu panggung menyorotkan kw arah sakura. "dan malam ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuknya"

Sasuke mulai memetikan gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi

 _I'm telling you_

 _I softly whisper_

 _Tonight… tonight_

 _You are my angel_ #semua tamu restoran bersorak akan suara sasuke yang begitu merdu.

 _Aishiteru yo_

 _Futari wa hitotsu ni_

 _Tonight tonight_

 _I just say…_

 **Ref**

 _Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

 _Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

 _Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

 _I promise you "forever" right now_

 _I don't need a reason_

 _I just want you baby_

 _Alright alright_

 _Day after day_

 _Kono saki nagai koto zutto_

 _Douka konna boku to zutto_

 _Shinu made stay with me_

 _We carry on…_

 **Ref**

 _Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

 _Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

 _Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

 _I promise you "forever" right now_

 _Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry_

 _Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye_

 _Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

 _I promise you "forever" right now_

 _Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne_

 _Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte niban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne_

 **Reff**

 _Kokoro kara aiseru hito_

 _Kokoro kara itoshii hito_

 _Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara_

 _Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

 _Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

 _Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

 _I promise you "forever" right now_ # **nb lagu one ok rock - wherever you are. :)**

Para tamu restoran pun bersorak untuk sasuke bahkan sakura pun tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, lagu itu sangat menyentuh hatinya sampai-sampai sakura ingin menangia karna terharu karena hanya uciha sasuke yang pertama kali melakukan hal yang seromantis ini. Sasuke turun ke panggung dan menghampiri sakura.

"apa kau menyukai penampilan ku tadi? " tanya sasuke sambil duduk di depan sakura

"aku sangat menyukainya sangat, suara mu begitu bagus aku saja sampai ingin menangis hehe "

"syukurlah, kau tau sakura chan lagu itu adalah seluruh perasaan ku padamu" ucap sasuke sambil memeggang tangan sakura dengan lembut. Dan lagi-lagi sakura tak bisa berkata-kata hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan sambil tersenyum manis kepada sasuke. Makan malam yang sangat berharga bagi mereka berdua, malam ini adalah momen emas bagi mereka.

 **Sesampainya di apartment sakura.**

"yosh kita sudah sampai, terima kasih sakura chan telah menemaniku malam ini " ucap sasuke

"tidak aku yang berterima kasih karena makan malam tadi sangat menyenangkan"ucap sakura dengan senyum yang manis.

Kedua nya saling bertatap mata dan sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain dan sakura merasakan bibir sasuke yang lembut serta ciuman yang hangat dari nya. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari sakura "ehehe kalo begitu selamat malam sakura chan, have nice dream".. "iya kau hati-hati sasuke kun dan selamat malam".

Sakura sangat senang dengan semua yang terjadi di malm ini bahkan dia selaly terbayang-bayang saat sasuke menciumnya tadi. Sungguh malam yang indah bagi sakura

Di perjalanan keluar gedung apartment sakura, sasuke di jegat di pintu loby oleh naruto, sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan melewati naruto.

"tunggu rambut aneh !" ucap naruto dengan nada marah.

"ada apa hah? Aku sedang malas bertengkar dengan mu jabrik"

Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram baju sasuke dan seperti siap untuk memukulnya, keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"sepertinya aku harus mengalah karna aku sudah kalah mendapatkan sakura, "naruto mengendurkan cengkramanya

"apa maksudmu?"tanya sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramanya 'kuserahkan sakura kepada mu, dan jangan kau buat dia menangis atau kau menyakitinya kalo saja itu teejadi aku akan mencari mu" ucap naruto dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk sasuke.

"jauhkan jari mu dari wajah ku, aku tak akan membuat dia menangis itu janji ku jadi tenang saja" jawabnya dengan santai.

"kalo begitu aku serahkan pada mu uciha sasuke" ucapnua sambil menepuk pundak sasuke dan berjalan pergi.

"tenang saja aku akan menepati janjiku uzumaki naruto"

To be continue...


End file.
